experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Joseph Everest VI/Powers
Initial Power Electrokinesis Electrokinesis is the manipulation of electricity, staticity, and harnessing lightning in ones mind. This is Joseph's first released power and as such, he is most proficient in electric techniques above all other powers. While in L.A., Joseph discovers the "Electro-dynamics" of this power- to heal his injuries and boost his energy to provide unlimited power. Joseph learns many techniques with electrokinesis such as the following: *'Electro Heal'- By charging electricity in his body, Joseph is able to replenish himself and heal any wounds or injuries *'Electro Boost'- By charging electricity in his legs and arms, Joseph gains an unlimited amount of electricity for a specific amount of time Electromagnetism Power Replication Power Replication 'is the ability to copy and permanently use the powers of other conduits. Joseph discovers in L.A. that this was his true initial power, as the Alpha Prime possesses all powers through power replication. Even though this is Joseph's true power, he considers electrokinesis his true initial power as he is more proficient with it than any other powers. However, Joseph has become quite effecient with this power as he has gained numerous abilities through power replication as well as discovering the two ways to replicate others powers, to either copy or steal the conduits powers through a certain manuever: *'Ability Mimicry- By placing his hand on the other conduits hand, in a handshaking like manuever, Joseph is able to examine the conduits memory in a quick flash, in order to understand how the power works and all the techniques known. Using this style of Power Replication is the safest way and the greatest way to strengthen Joseph, as the memory flashes immediately train Joseph in the useage of the aquired power. *'Ability Stealing'- By placing his hand on the other conduits head, Joseph can completely steal the conduits power by absorbing it from the conduit gene. This style of power replication is less preferred as it knocks Joseph unconcious and wears him out for 30 hours. This style also robs the other conduits power permanently, rendering them powerless and a normal human. Unlocked Powers Bellow is a section containing the powers Joseph gained via Orb Cores. Cryokinesis Cryokinesis is the manipulation of ice, water, and all liquid objects. In L.A., Joseph gains this power soon after arriving, making this his second proficient skill in combat. He obtains it after fighting alongside Alex Smith, the impressions of the ice on Joseph's soul made it release Joseph's own variation of this power. He gained this power alongside his wife, Melanie, who turns out to be an ice conduit. Joseph discovers the "Cryo-dynamics" of this power- to provide Joseph with protection against all harmful and fatal situations in the form of a layer of armor and shields. Joseph learns many ice and water techniques such as: *'Cryo Skin'- By forming ice on his skin, Joseph becomes very resilient and invincible, taking damage that would otherwise have a serious effect on him. *'Cryo Buckler'- By gathering ice in his hands and expanding them, Joseph gains ice-formed buckler shield in both hands that deflect bullets and other projectiles. Pyrokinesis Pyrokinesis is the manipulation of fire, ashes, and lava/magma. In L.A., Joseph gains pyrokinesis as his third power, making it another proficient skill of his to use in combat. He obtained it after his encounter with Jaser Maddox, the impressions of his energy activated Joseph's own pyrokinesis. He gained this power along with Reese, who turned out to be a fire conduit. He discovered the "Pyro-dynamics" of this power- to create prowess in battle(Intimidation and strikes fear in other opponents) and provides another berserk style. Along with these, Joseph learns many pyrokinesis techniques such as the following: *'Pyro Aura'- By gathering fire around his entire body, Joseph emits a terrifying and menacing glow around his body, making his enemies cower and become weak, meanwhile, providing an unlimited fire manna supply for a short while *'Pyro Wings'- By gathering fire in his shoulders, Joseph gains wings formed from ashes and fire, enhancing his teleportation and amplifying his power, turning his opponents into ash from a slight touch *'Pyro Rage'- By gathering fire in his entire right arm, Joseph turns his arm into a gigantic blade formed of magma . He gains a menacing evil appearance, turning his eyes completely red and goes on a killing spree Aerokinesis Aerokinesis is the manipulation of wind and air. In L.A. Joseph gains aerokinesis as his fourth awakened power, this power is obtained after his encounter with Andreas. When he activated this power, using an Orb Core, it was released by the large amounts of energy impressions left by fighting side-by-side with Kate Maddox- the Wind Prime who came to aid him in his fight against Monstrosity. He is surprisingly proficient in this power that he uses it without even realizing it, he first dscovered this power by noticing the "Aero-dynamics" of this power- to amplify his speed and strength tremendously. Soon afterwards, Joseph learns many wind techniques: *'Aero' Sprint- By wrapping wind around his legs, Joseph can run much faster, even run on buildings and elevated surfaces. *'Aero' Jump- By wrapping wind around his legs, Joseph can jump much higher and even farther. *'Aero Launch'- By wrapping wind aroun his fists, Joseph can lift heavy things and toss them very far. *'Aero' Punch- By wrapping wind around his arms, Joseph becoms stronger and can throw a very devastating punch. *'Aero' Slice- By wrapping wind around his sword, Joseph's melee combat is amplified by making the sword faster, stronger, and attacks are more devastating. Technopathy Technopathy 'is the ability to manipulate technology, originally considered to be a by-product of electrokinesis. In L.A., Joseph obtains this power along with aerokinesis after his encounter with Andreas, as the Orb Core he used activated powers used by opponents and comrades in the past. It was released from energy impressions left by fighting Glasgow in New York. After learning that he was using Kate's aerokinesis, he tested technopathy against a group of Imperial troops, which made their guns jam and implode. Joseph realized that due to the fact that technopathy is a bonus by-product of electrokinesis, he was even more proficient in the use of technopathy than Glasgow was. Technopathy, unlike Joseph's other abilities, does not possess any "techno-dynamic" but do have very significant and effective abilities such as: *'Overload Burst- By manipulating technology, Joseph can jam and even implode his opponents guns and weapons. *'Overload Repulse'- By gathering electromagnetic energy around his body, Joseph can explode and release a powerful shockwave (EMP), destroying any technology caught in the blast radius. With a keen use and mastery over this power, anyone caught in the blast will be incinerated. Precognition Precognition is the ability to perceive future events before they occur. In L.A., Joseph obtains this power after using the Orb Core given to him at the death of Zachary Maddox, Joseph at first didn't notice any power expansion or newly gained powers until later in his sleep. Joseph first uses this ability by seeing a vision of Monstrosity's full body laying beside him after what seems to have been a lengthy and strong battle- predicting the aftermath of defeating Monstrosity. Joseph realized he was using this power when he discovered his vision was triggered by Zachary Maddox's last word- "There is a Beast in all of us, even those we don't realize...The Beast lives in all of us." Joseph realized that his last words also could mean that Monstrosity possesses the mind of the Fire Prime against his will. Absorbed/Replicated Powers Below is a section containing the powers Joseph obtained through either copying or stealing the powers of other Conduits. Enhanced Strength Enhanced Strength is the ability to exert super physical strength far greater than the average human being. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Alex "Xavier" Cardigan- a conduit criminal he was chasing because of his resistance to arrest. Joseph realized that this man was falsely charged and decided to give Xavier some of his abilities as well as test his power replication abilities on him. After the procedure, Joseph wasn't able to bestow some of his powers to Xavier but he fully replicated Xavier Enhanced Strength. During the memory flashes Joseph saw and learned the "Muscle-dynamics" of this ability, as well numerous other abilities: *'Muscle Guard'- By using enhanced strength energy, Joseph can use his arms to defend himself from any attack. *'Muscle Strike'- By using enhanced strength energy, Joseph can amplify any and all attacks, with the possibility of negating the opponents attack Geokinesis Geokinesis is the ability to manipulate earth including: sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, glass, metal, and other minerals. Joseph obtains this power by stealing it from the Conduit serial killer Jason Monroe. Joseph had apprehended Monroe and decided we has unworthy of his powers- only using them to slay and murder innocent people, giving Joseph the incentive to relieve him of his geokinetic powers and rendering him defenseless and an average human.This is the only known power of Joseph's that was stolen from another conduit, as of yet. Joseph gradually trained himself to use this power effeciently, in doing so Joseph learned to use the "Geo-dynamics" of this power- to provide great protection and crowd control abilities. Joseph also learned numerous abilities with this power such as: *'Geo Uproot'- By pulling material from the ground, Joseph obtains an “Earth” shield. *'Geo Lift'- By manipulating the ground beneath him, Joseph can propel himself high into the air by creating an Earth stalagmite at his feet, which launches him. *'Geo Pillar'- By manipulating the ground beneath him, Joseph can extract three gigantic boulders and launches them at the enemy. *'Geo Tremor'- By concentrating dirt and dust in his hand and plunging it into the gound, Joseph is able to create an earthquake of epic proportions. Ergokinesis Ergokinesis is the ability to generate and manipulate different types of energy. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Rose Walker- a Conduit that commited grand theft auto with a public transit bus. Joseph didn't feel right about taking her powers since she took a bus as a protest, so he replicated her abilities rendering her unconcious so that she could be caught. After about 6 hours, Joseph had fully replicated Rose's abilities and, from her memory flashes, learned the "Ergo-dynamics" of this power- to generate an unlimited power supply(similair to Electro Boost, but for all of his powers), amplify his gladius, and construct an energy-based arsenal. Joseph also learned numerous abilities and techniques with this power: *'Ergo Reload'- By withdrawing energy from outside sources, Joseph is able to recharge his manna supply. *'Ergo Arsenal'- By manipulating energy, Joseph can conjur multiple weapons and use them against the enemy. *'Ergo Pitch'- By gathering energy in his hand and gladius, Joseph is able to toss his gladius at the enemy- decapitating and dismembering anyone in the attack radius. Atmokinesis Atmokinesis is the ability to manipulate every aspect of the weather, producing meteorological patterns, such as: creating rain, wind, hail, lightning, snow, sleet, fog and temperature changes. This includes the ability to generate various natural phenomena or control the intensity of the weather in highly concentrated or vastly extended areas. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memories of Maegan Storm- a notorious Conduit hacker who escapes the L.A.P.D. by using weather as a diversion. Joseph had planned on stealing her abilities to stop her but mistakenly grabbed her wrist while chasing her and instinctively replicated her powers, causing her to faint from Joseph's own electric shock. After 3 hours, Joseph had fully replicated her abilities and became effecient with the "Atmo-dynamics" of this power- to create mini-natural disasters to evade his enemies and recharge his manna supply, even increase it. Joseph utilized these techniques while rescuing the former Republic senators, generals, and admirals, he learned other abilities with this power as well: *'Atmo Charge'- By extending his arm, Joseph can summon a bolt of lightning into his hand and recharge his powers. *'Atmo Cyclone'- By manipulating weather, Joseph is able to launch into the sky and turn into a huge tornado. *'Atmo Shock'- By manipulating weather, Joseph can launch into the sky and cause a lightning storm, launching the bolts at enemies. Photokinesis Photokinesis is the ability to manipulate light. Joseph can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memories of Caleb Diaz, a Conduit with multiple charges of bank robbery, like with Rose, he planned on stealing this power but, like Xavier, he had learned the reasons behind Caleb's actions- to feed his dying family. After roughly 45 minutes, Joseph had fully replicated Caleb's powers and learned the "Photo-dynamics" of this power- to enhance speed and agility, and manipulate Vitamin D output. Joseph trained with Caleb to master their abilities, which are listed below. Palletakinesis Palletakinesis '''is the ability to manipulate paint/pigment and make the paintings real. This is the first Rare Conduit power that Joseph obtains, up until then, Joseph's powers were from the common 22 powers that a Conduit can obtain. Joseph obtains this power by replicating it from the memory of Renee Archibald- a sreet artist Conduit with a warrant for Misdemeanor Vandalism. Joseph learned the reason for Renee's behaviour- to seek some kind of attention because his parents ignored him all of his life, and decided, like with Caleb, to train him to use his powers for good. After 3 hours, Joseph had completely replicated Renees powers and learned the "Pallet-dynamics"- to use paint as camoflauge and blend with the enviornment, becoming invisible. Joseph had learned numerous abilities, which are listed below: Vollukinesis '''Vollukinesis is the ability to control all kinds of insects, summon insects and become an insect as well. Umbrakinesis Umbrakinesis is the ability to manipulate shadows and darkness. Papyrokinesis Papyrokinesis is the ability to create and manipulate paper. Caemekinesis Caemekinesis is the ability to manipulate liquid and solid cement. Nitrokinesis Nitrokinesis is the ability to manipulate Nitrogen, liquid or otherwise. Gravikinesis Gravikinesis is the ability to manipulate and generate gravity.